Naruto Shippuuden 12: Causation
by rylansato
Summary: A side effect of the combination of Shuji's Sharingan and his invisible chakra ability is blindness. He knows that some Uchiha's have gone blind and he wants to know how to prevent it. Now the race is on between Satori and Shuji to discover Uchiha past.
1. Symptoms

Naruto: Causation 

Yukino sat with Tenten in the Konoha hot springs. They were enjoying a bit of time to themselves. More accurately, Tenten wanted to know something and she figured that this would be a good place. The two of them leaned against the edge of the hot spring with their arms rested on the top of the ledge. 

"Yukino-san, there's something that I've been meaning to ask you." Tenten said.

"What is it?"

"What do you think of my brother?"

"He's a good guy. Why do you ask?"

"Well,…I'm still worried about him because he's still kinda getting over Azumi. They were close and we both know the situation. But the two of you have been hanging out together and I guess…"

"Don't worry. I don't plan on hurting your brother and I like him a lot but he is still healing from an abrupt end."

Tenten smiled. 

"I don't mean to cut this short but I've got to go meet the Hokage." Yukino said standing up. 

She wrapped a towel around herself and walked off. Tenten just sat there and relaxed her body. 

Satori walked with Junshin and Shuji when he heard his named called. The three of them turned around to see Yukino running up to them. 

"What's up?" Satori asked.

"Hokage-sama wants you to report to her office. She's going to send us on a mission."

Satori sighed. "Why is it always me?"

"Well Naruto is out on a mission and she wants you to go on this mission."

"Plus Satori, you can go on a mission with a cute girl." Junshin said.

"I'm telling Tenten that." Satori said with a smile.

"Well played." Junshin said smiling back.

"I guess it can't be helped." Satori said walking away with Yukino

Junshin and Shuji continued walking. 

"So anyway, I've been working on my agility by dodging Tenten's weapons." Shuji said.

"Well Tenten and I have been…." Junshin was cut off by a loud thud.

He looked to his side to see that Shuji was no longer there but was about a foot behind him on the ground.

"Yeah you really have been working on your agility, seemingly how you tripped over something that anyone could see."

"That was the problem. I didn't see it." 

"So much for the mighty Sharingan." Junshin smirked.

"It's not that I wasn't paying attention. My vision just went blank for a second." Shuji said.

"That's weird. Let's go to the hospital to get you checked out."

The two of them later arrived at the hospital. Shuji sat on the examination table while Junshin sat in the waiting room. He sat there twiddling a kunai between his fingers on his right hand. He looked up to see Tsunade and Shizune walked past him and down the hall. Junshin's left eyebrow slightly raised. 

"_I wonder why they're here."_ He wondered. 

Tsunade and Shizune stood in the room with the doctor and Shuji. The doctor held a few papers in his hand and his expression wasn't a pleasant one. 

"It would appear that due to his two bloodlines collaborating with each other it has caused a side effect."

"Which would be?"

"Blindness."

"That can't happen." Shuji said. "I mean I'm half Uchiha. One of our great abilities is the Sharingan."

"Yes, the Sharingan is a great ability." Tsunade said. "However, there have been past Uchihas that have gone blind."

"Is there any way that it won't happen or something that will treat it?" Shuji asked.

"No. It's going to happen. You will go blind." The doctor said.

"How long before I completely lose my sight?"

"A week. A week and a half, tops."

Frustrated, Shuji took off out the door and down the hall. He nearly barreled over Junshin who had just stood up and was standing in his way. Junshin turned back to see Tsunade and Shizune walking down the hall towards him. 

"What's going on, Hokage-sama?"

"Due to the combination of the Sharingan and the Shiyoukinshi, it's causing him to go blind." She said. 

Junshin turned back to the doorway. 

"_Even the Sharingan has its weak points."_ He thought to himself.

Shuji ran down the streets of Konoha completely aggravated at the fact that he was going to lose his sight. He ran to the old Uchiha district and sat on the steps of his mother's old house. He placed his head in his hands.

"_What am I going to do? If I'm blind I won't be able to be a ninja anymore. I'll lose everything I've worked so hard to gain." _

Then he remembered what Tsunade had said.

FLASHBACK

"Yes, the Sharingan is a great ability." Tsunade said. "However, there have been past Uchihas that have gone blind."

END FLASHBACK

"That's it. I'm going to have to do research on which Uchihas have gone blind and see how they coped with it." 

He stood up and ran for that Konoha library.


	2. In the Old Uchiha District

Two days later Satori and Yukino returned to Konoha and was greeted by Tenten, Junshin and Hanako. Their appearance somewhat surprised Satori.

"Wow guys, I really wasn't expecting a welcome home gathering." He said.

"We've got a bit of a problem. It's Shuji." Junshin said.

"All you have to do is tell him that his Sharingan is powerful and that he's a good ninja and he'll stop sulking and come out of his room." 

"Because of the combination of his two bloodlines it's causing him to go blind." Hanako said completely ignoring Satori's comment. 

"I can see where that would be a problem. What's he doing right now?"

"The last thing I heard he was doing was research on Uchihas going blind." Junshin said.

Satori thought for a moment. "I have heard of Uchihas going blind due to the side effects of the Mangekyo Sharingan but I don't know of anyway that will reverse the process."

"How long does he have?" Yukino asked.

"About a week." Hanako said. 

"Looks like I've got some work to do." Satori said. "Wanna help?" He said turning to Yukino.

"Sure."

Satori turned back to the other three. "I want you three to keep an eye on Shuji. Find out what he knows and report back anything that will be of use."

The three nodded and took off. Satori looked to Yukino and motioned for her to follow. 

Shuji sat at a table surrounded by opened books. He quickly scanned through the pages, stopping on anything that mentioned blindness. 

"Ok, so an Uchiha that gains the Mangekyo Sharingan will eventually go blind due to constant use of it. Uchiha Madara was one of them." He read aloud.

"_Ok but how did he over come it?" _

He continued to go through the books but it was useless and he was frustrated. He shot to his feet and grabbed the edge of the table and flipped it onto its top. He then ran out the door. He ran back to the old Uchiha district. 

"_There has to be something in this area that will tell me anything about how Uchiha Madara over came his blindness."_ He thought.

He walked around the area trying to think on where to look. He then looked up and saw the main building of the Nakano Temple. He walked up its steps and entered. He walked through its halls and then noticed that a mat was out of place in one of the rooms. He slowly stepped over to it and noticed a door was in the floor. He opened it and cautiously stepped down into the basement area. Up against the far wall was a stand with a scroll on it and on the wall were two Uchiha Clan symbols. He walked up to the scroll and began reading. 

"This tells me everything about the Uchiha clan. How to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan, the original purpose of the clan's doujutsu and its true secret." 

He read further. His eyes sight began to fade again so he pulled the scroll closer.

"So the only way for one to avoid going blind is to take the eyes of another."

He stepped back like he was in shock. 

"I can't do it. I can't take the eyes of another just to keep my eyesight. That would be completely selfish." He said.

At that moment, his cursed seal began to activate. He dropped to his knees and clutched the spot on his neck where the cursed seal marking was. His vision was going in and out. He was fighting the spread of the cursed seal. It began to spread past the seal that Kakashi put on it after the Chuunin Exam and it had spread around his left shoulder. Unknown to him, he was being watched. Tenten was in a separate room in the shadows watching what was unfolding. She knew she had to get out of there now and inform the others. She turned and ran up the stairs into the upper part of the temple. But as she ran into the upper room she tripped over the misplaced mat. Shuji heard the noise and lost his concentration as the seal began to envelop his body. The cursed seal now had him. He stood up and ran after Tenten. 

Tenten ran out of the temple and through the Uchiha district. She turned the corner and ran right into Shuji. She slowly backed up as she realized who it was. Shuji drew both of his swords.

"Shuji, get a hold of yourself. You can't kill me. If you do you'll be put in prison for the rest of your life. And you'll go blind for sure."

"It's inevitable that I'll go blind, but I have to take the eyes of another. And as for prison…well they'll have to catch me first."

"Shuji, the cursed seal has warped your mind. Get a grip." Tenten said. 

Shuji didn't say anything. He took a swipe at Tenten but Tenten had pulled out a metal cylinder that extended into a staff and blocked the attack. 

"_I don't have my big scroll with me because I didn't think I'd need it. I'm glad I had this in my pocket though. Nii-chan was right in telling me to bring it with me wherever I go."_ She thought. 

Shuji raised his foot and kicked Tenten in the stomach. Tenten flew against a wall and dropped her staff. As soon as she began to recover from the impact she felt an extreme pain in her right shoulder. Shuji had stabbed her shoulder with his reverse bladed katana. 

"I'd take your eyes but you're a girl. I need the eyes of guy. But as for you, you'll feel the extreme heat of my fire blade attack. KATON: Kaen…"

He was cut off by something cutting through his sword and something kicking him in the face. The impact sent him flying backward into a wall lined with Uchiha symbols. Shuji hit the wall so hard that it cracked the Uchiha symbol behind him. Shuji stood up and looked at his attacker. It was Junshin.


	3. Illinformed

"So the boyfriend has arrived." Shuji said.

Junshin didn't pay much attention to Shuji. He was more worried about Tenten. He examined her wound and pulled the broken blade out of her shoulder. 

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"For the most part. But better now that you're here."

"What's going on with him?"

"The seal activated and he's gone mad. Where's everyone else?"

"I'm not sure where Hanako is, but Satori and Yukino are at the records hall doing research, but don't worry I'll take care of him." He said running his hand from the top of her head down the side of her face and cupped her chin. He then placed a kiss on her lips before standing up to face Shuji. He still held onto the broken blade. He then molded it into a large kunai. 

"That was my blade." 

"Now it's my kunai."

"I'll get it back along with your…"

"SHUT UP!" Junshin shouted.

Shuji charged at Junshin swinging both his broken sword and his normal sword. Junshin pulled out another kunai to block both swords. He didn't want to fight Shuji because he didn't want to kill him but he did want to hurt him for hurting Tenten. Rage began to fill up inside of Junshin the more he thought of about his injured girlfriend. Shuji came in and swung his broken sword at Junshin, who ducked underneath of it and came up close to Shuji's face. He then kicked Shuji across the street. Normally, Junshin would've stayed back but he pursued Shuji and became the attacker. Now Shuji was on the defensive. Junshin molded both kunai together to form a sword and relentlessly swung at Shuji. Shuji didn't back down. His attacks were just as relentless. Junshin dropped to the ground and kicked Shuji's legs out from under him. He then brought his sword down at Shuji's face. Shuji barely moved in time. All he got was a slight cut on his left cheek. Shuji spun around, tripping Junshin. Shuji shot to his feet as Junshin hit the ground. He stabbed at Junshin's head but missed entirely because Junshin rolled out of the way. Junshin sprung to his feet and stood battle ready. Junshin reached into his leg pouch and pulled out a handful of needles and launched them into the sky. He then did a series of handseals. Dragon, Dog, Rabbit, Monkey, Ram.

"Kanamono no ama no jutsu." (Metallic Rain technique)

The needles became molten and smaller as they flew through the air. Then they separated in their liquid form and hardened right before they hit. Shuji was hit multiple times but was able to dodge the majority of them. One of the needles actually nicked his face. 

"I'm not done yet." Junshin said.

He did more handseals. Dog, Ram, Bird, Dragon.

"Raiton: Kane no denkoo no jutsu." (Lightning Element: Metallic lightning technique)

Lightning shot from the sky and struck Shuji's sword causing it to jump out of his hands. Shuji leapt away from the needles that were all around him. Junshin threw another needle at Shuji but he dodged it. It struck the wall behind him.

"You missed." Shuji said smirking.

"Not really."

He did more handseals. Bird, Monkey, Snake, Ox, Dragon.

"Raiton: Inabikari no jutsu. (Lightning Element: Lighting from cloud to cloud technique)

Lighting shot from the sky and hit the needle then shot out and hit Shuji, throwing him across the street. He stumbled to his feet. Junshin molded his sword into a ball and threw it at Shuji. It was only inches away when Junshin put up his index and middle fingers of his right hand.

"KATSU!"

"Shit." Shuji said as he leapt away from the blast.

Junshin the noticed something about Shuji. He noticed that Shuji had no problem seeing this entire time. But for the past few days he's had problems seeing. Then he realized why; it was Shuji's sharingan. It was activated and he was able to see. 

"Shuji, you can see fine?" Junshin asked.

Shuji didn't answer. He disappeared and reappeared behind Junshin. He kicked the Junshin in the back, sending him into a set of wooden stairs. Junshin opened his eyes to see Shuji had gotten a hold of his sword and was towering over him. He attempted to move but then realized that a large piece of wood was sticking out of his leg. Shuji raised his sword above his head and brought it down fast. Tenten closed her eyes tightly. Then suddenly the sword was stopped. Shuji, Junshin and Tenten realized that Satori arrived and had blocked the sword with his sai. 

"Satori?" Junshin said surprised.

"Nii-chan." 

Tenten noticed that someone was next to her. She looked up to see Hanako and Yukino.

"Sorry we're late." Hanako said.

"About time you get here. I was beginning to wonder if I had to take him on myself." Junshin said.

"It can't be helped." Satori replied.

"Well there's another set of eyes I can take." Shuji said.

Shuji looked closer and could see a hint of purple in Satori's green eyes.

"_What in the world?"_ He thought. 

"Shuji, you are a dumbass. The only way for an Uchiha to regain their sight is to take the eyes of a sibling. If you would've waited and asked for help instead of taking this on your own you would've known that."

Satori holstered the sai in his right hand and turned his palm right side up. Blue chakra began to form the shape of a ball. 

"_When the hell did he learn that attack?"_ Junshin thought to himself. 

Satori thrust the ball into Shuji's abdomen. 

"RASENGAN!"

Shuji flew back into the same wall he had hit earlier. He had even hit the same Uchiha symbol as before and cracked it even more. Satori walked over to him, holstering his other sai. The cursed seal had retracted and his Sharingan deactivated. Satori held him by his collar with his left hand and began to punch him repeatedly with his right.

"YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! IF YOU WOULD'VE WAITED AND ASKED FOR OUR HELP, WE'VE WOULDN'T HAVE GONE THROUGH THIS MESS. QUIT TRYING TO BE A LONER LIKE THAT BASTARD SASUKE. NOT ONLY DID YOU START A FIGHT WITH US, WHO ARE YOUR FRIENDS, BUT YOU DAMN NEAR KILLED MY SISTER! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? IF YOU WOULD'VE KILLED HER, I WOULD'VE KILLED YOU!"

He let go of Shuji and let him drop to the ground. He then turned around and walked over to his sister who Hanako was tending to. Hanako had some medical jutsu abilities and was closing Tenten's wound. Yukino placed a hand on Satori's shoulder and Satori placed his own over top of hers. Junshin walked over and stood next to Satori.

"Rasengan,eh? When did you learn that?" Junshin asked.

"A long time ago. It was during the time I was learning my Ryu-ken attack. I had asked Kakashi how to create an original jutsu and he had used both Chidori and Rasengan as an example. Orginally, Ryu-ken was going to be a Rasengan based attack but then I didn't want to be anymore like Naruto than I already am so I changed it. Besides I really don't like using it. I only used it now because it was the only attack I could think of that would not kill him."

"I think you damn near killed him just now."

"Well, what did you expect? He hurt my sister. You of all people should know how protective I am of her."

Junshin nodded.

"I do, however, want to thank you for being there for her today." 

"Don't mention it. It's my job as her boyfriend to protect her; along with you of course."

Satori smiled and nodded. 

The next day, Shuji stood with Tsunade, Shizune and the doctor in a hospital room. Shuji stood completely blind.

"Isn't there someway you could treat the blindness?" Shuji asked unable to see who he was facing.

"There is no way to treat blindness but I do have a theory." The doctor said.

"What is it?"

"Activate your Sharingan." He said.

Shuji did as he was told and his two tomoe Sharingan formed. At that instant he was able to see again. A smile grew over his face.

"I can see again."

"It's not the perfect treatment but it's better than being blind." Tsunade said.

"I'll just have to get used to seeing everything through my Sharingan."

Shuji walked out of the room relieved that he wasn't blind anymore. Satori, Yukino, Junshin, Tenten and Hanako were waiting for him in the waiting room. The six of them walked out of the hospital. Junshin and Satori hung back for a bit.

"You think our plan worked?" Junshin asked.

"It seems to be working so far. I don't see any reason for it not to stop working."

"You're right."

FLASHBACK

Earlier that day, Satori and Junshin stood in front of Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, is there a way to erase the past few days from Shuji's memory so that he doesn't remember."

"Yes, it's very similar to the Jigyaku no Jutsu." She said. (Time Reversal Technique) 

"Would it be possible to erase the past few days from Shuji's memory up until the point where the doctor tells him he's going blind and that's where he could be told to constantly use his Sharingan if he wants to see." Junshin said.

"It's possible. Let's get to it." Tsunade said.

END FLASHBACK

Junshin and Satori stood by and watched their friends walk away. More specifically, they watched Shuji talk and smile with Hanako. They could tell there was a bit of sadness to Shuji's face but he was going to overcome it a lot easier and in a more sensible fashion than the other Uchiha's that have gone blind. Even though that Shuji was only half Uchiha, he was still a step above the forsaken clan.

The End


End file.
